


hump a little

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Grinding I guess, M/M, Smut, hand job sort of, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Rhett enjoyed Link sitting in his lap a little too much during musical chairs.





	hump a little

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to get it outta my system. So here ya go, FILTH.

Musical chairs should be innocent enough, Rhett thought. It’s just a game that is lighthearted and fun, nothing more. But then he saw his opportunity. He grabbed the chair, determined he would be the one to land in it when the music stops, and Link would lose and maybe, just maybe end up in his lap. Spinning in circles, Rhett keeps his hold on the back of the chair, lower body jutted out and keeping in time with the music. Link is oblivious to what he’s doing so he keeps going. 

The music stops and Rhett plants himself in the chair, Link flinging himself down onto Rhett’s leg. He’s warm where he’s seated with his legs straddling Rhett’s thigh, ass nestled right up against his hip. Rhett can’t help putting one hand on Link’s waist and the other on his back to steady him. 

Link of course leans back into him, back to chest, sinking right into the pose and driving Rhett crazy. He’s warm where he touches Rhett and fits just right like that spot was made for Link only. Rhett’s stomach tightens briefly and he has to think unsexy thoughts to stop all the blood in his body from traveling to his cock. Link gets up and it’s fine, _it’s fine_.

Until it nearly happens again. And this time Link wiggles his ass, right on Rhett’s lap, before standing. Rhett laughs it off and shoves his friend away just as Stevie calls for a wrap. Link looks at him, all knowing, and smirks. 

_Oh._

Later, when Rhett is hiding in the loft, Link finds him. Rhett turns his attention to the other man, a greeting on his lips, but Link is determined as he walks over, blue eyes burning a hole in him. Before Rhett can say anything, Link is throwing a leg over his left thigh, hands on his shoulders, and planting himself as close as possible. Rhett sucks in a surprised breath. 

“Link! What are you—“

Link shushes him with a quick kiss. He slowly slides his hands up and over Rhett’s shoulders, not stopping until he’s cradling Rhett’s neck, fingers tangling in hair. 

“I felt how much you liked it when I sat on your leg earlier,” Link says and tugs Rhett into a deeper kiss. He teases at Rhett’s mouth with his tongue, sinks his teeth into the plump bottom lip, gets Rhett to open up. 

Rhett moans softly and grabs Link around the waist. Link rolls his hips, pressing down experimentally, and Rhett can feel the outline of his cock and balls against his thigh. It makes him gasp and rock up into it. Link does it again, this time with more confidence.

“Link, what are you doing?” Rhett asks breathlessly. He can’t help the stirring in his pants as Link rolls his hips and squeezes his own thighs around Rhett’s. He’s breathing fast and digging his fingers into Rhett’s shoulder painfully. 

Instead of answering Link moans and kisses him again. His movements have stopped as he kisses Rhett, hands tangling in his hair. He tugs until Rhett gets the hint and moves his mouth down Link’s throat and across his neck. Link sighs and holds Rhett against his pulse point. 

Wanting more, Rhett rocks his leg, shifting Link around. He’s hard in his pants, Rhett can feel it when he presses up, and Link moans again, hips beginning to gyrate in small circles. Rhett licks a hot stripe over his skin and doesn’t stop until he has Link’s earlobe between his lips. He sucks on it lightly, Link shuddering and throwing his head back, fingers tightening in Rhett’s hair. 

“Get yourself off, Link, I know you want to,” Rhett whispers into his ear. Link grinds himself down onto Rhett’s jeans hard at the words. “Fuck, Link, your balls are so tight. I can feel ‘em, you’re close already aren’t you?” Rhett bounces his leg a little and Link rocks up then back down, moaning loudly. 

The heat radiating from Link’s ass and into Rhett’s thigh is delicious. He grabs Link around the hips and holds him down, Link moaning wantonly now, and baring down as hard as he can. Rett helps him, holds him against his thigh so he can rut against it. There’s a wet spot forming on the front of Link’s jeans and the sight makes Rhett want to taste it. But he keeps his hold on Link’s hips and keeps swaying and bouncing his leg. He’s so hard in his pants one touch from Link might send him over the edge. 

“Touch me,” Link demands and guides Rhett’s hands from his hips to his back. Rhett knows what he wants. He teases with his fingertips along the waistband of Link’s pants, a light touch that has Link shuddering and moaning softly. 

Rhett reaches back around with one hand and pops the button on Link’s jeans. Link sighs as some of the pressure is relieved on his cock. Rhett taps his leg and Link stands just enough to get both legs over Rhett’s lap. It spreads him almost too far trying to straddle Rhett’s lap like this, but it’s enough to have Link groaning. 

Rhett gets his hands on Link’s waist again, dips his fingers past the waistband of the material and his briefs. He teases for a moment then slides his hands lower until he’s got both hands around the globes of Link’s ass, fingers digging into flesh hard enough to make Link hiss. He rocks and Rhett jerks him forward, grinding their clothed cocks together. 

“Fuck, Rhett,” Link moans and bucks his hips forward. Rhett laughs, does the same so he can get more friction on his aching dick. 

Rhett slips one hand lower, the other still holding on to the meatiest part of Link’s ass, and keeps going. He presses one long finger against Link’s hole, a light teasing touch, then rubs the pad of it around the outer rim. Link thrusts down hard. Rhett grins and does it again, this time pressing harder. 

“Come on, spread ‘em for me baby,” Rhett husks and squeezes Link’s ass cheek. Link huffs but spreads his legs further, groaning at the strain it causes. “There ya go,” he murmurs and slips his finger inside to the first knuckle. Link releases a breathy moan, hands coming down to grip Rhett’s shoulders. 

Rhett thrusts his finger deeper then pulls it all the way out, Link moaning and huffing at the loss, before plunging it back in. He does it a few more times, really gets Link going until he’s a mess above him, trying his best to grind himself on Rhett’s finger and get friction on his cock at the same time.

“Put your other hand to good use,” Link says. He grabs Rhett’s other arm and pulls it out of his pants, guiding it back around to the front. Rhett smirks and kisses his throat, nibbles at his skin with his teeth, runs his tongue over his adam’s apple. 

“If you say so.”

Arm bent at an awkward angle, Rhett slips his other hand past the front of Link’s underwear and cups him. He’s trapped in his jeans and from being spread open almost too far so it’s a tight fit, but Link loves it. Rhett applies a firm and steady pressure on Link’s cock as Link begins to rut against his hand and back down onto his finger. 

Rhett could cum just like this, with his hand cupped around Link’s cock and balls, other hand teasing his hole. It wouldn’t take much for him to release in his pants like a teenager; one touch from Link and it would all be over. But he wants Link to lose it first. He adds another finger and increases the pressure of his hand. Link releases a strangled moan. 

“You’re almost there, I can feel it, Link,” Rhett whispers. He shifts himself around in the chair and the light brush of his pants over his erection makes him whimper. “Fuck yourself on my hand and fingers, baby.” 

Link speeds up his thrusts, rhythm becoming choppy and erratic the closer he gets. Rhett devours his neck and throat with kisses and not so gentle bites; those will bruise later. Fingers painfully dig into Rhett’s shoulders. 

“Please, Rhett, I need more, I can’t--” Link whimpers. He’s getting tired, Rhett can tell, but he wants Link to fall apart like this, with Rhett’s hand around him and his fingers inside him. So he crooks his fingers just right, presses them deeper, and hits that sweet spot. Link shudders and his thrusts falter for a moment. 

Rhett kisses the shell of Link’s ear, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. “You can do it, Link. I know you can.” He drags his teeth over the area and sucks the lobe in his mouth again. Link is panting into his neck. “I’ll fuck you into the mattress later if you want, but right now I want you to cum like this.”

Link is almost there. Rhett can feel how wet his hand is just resting there, cupping Link. His cock twitches and his balls tighten in Rhett’s hand. He’s squeezing around Rhett’s finger and panting into his neck, hands gripping strong shoulders too tight. His hips stutter, thighs trembling around Rhett’s legs. 

“Do it, Link,” Rhett growls. He hits Link’s prostate over and over, Link shuddering and losing his speed. He rocks into Rhett’s hand and fingers, moaning loudly, breathing ragged. 

It only takes one more thrust from Link and twist of Rhett’s fingers for Link to let go. His movements still and his entire body shudders, head dropping back and mouth open on a silent moan. Rhett can feel every twitch of his cock as he releases in thick spurts over Rhett’s hand and his own pants. 

Rhett doesn’t give Link time to relax before he’s pulling his hands out of Link’s pants and manhandling him around until Link’s ass is tight against his crotch. He wraps an arm around Link’s middle and tugs him tighter against his own body, other hand coming to rest on Link’s waist. It only takes two quick thrusts up with Link pressing him down at the same time for Rhett to cum. The friction from his jeans and underwear is delicious and makes it even better. 

Link collapses on Rhett’s chest, both of them breathing hard. “Well that was--” Link begins but Rhett interrupts him.

“Incredible. Let’s play musical chairs more often.”

Link just grins at him.


End file.
